


They can't take what's ours

by EffeI28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffeI28/pseuds/EffeI28
Summary: Un momento condiviso tra i due in un periodo difficile da vita a qualcosa di inaspettato, qualcosa che con il senno di poi non lo era affatto. Un piccolo momento che guiderà e cambierà per sempre le loro vite.





	1. Completi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, mi chiamo EffeI28 e questa è la mia prima long Harmony. Ho amato da sempre il meraviglioso rapporto tra Harry e Hermione e sono sempre stata convinta che sarebbero stati perfetti insieme, ciò che li lega è qualcosa di molto speciale, qualcosa che oserei dire trascende anche il semplice concetto di amore.  
La storia è stata già pubblicata qualche anno fa su Efp ma ho pensato di condividerla anche su questo sito.  
Spero vi piaccia e se volete lasciare una recensione (positiva o negativa che sia) mi farà molto piacere.  
Buona lettura  
EffeI28

Harry era seduto con la testa appoggiata sul piccolo tavolino della tenda. Ron si era smaterializzato da pochi minuti e Hermione, dopo averprovato a dissuaderlo senza successo, era rientrata. Adesso era sdraiata sul suo letto sotto le coperte scossa dai singhiozzi. Harry non riusciva a pensare e non poteva sentirla piangere solo per quel …. 

Doveva calmarsi. Non poteva rimanere in quella tenda, aveva bisogno di uscire, di aria.

“_ Hermione io sono qui fuori…..ho bisogno di aria” _disse, anche se era sicurissimo che lei non lo stesse ascoltando. 

Uscito fuori fu travolto dalla pioggia scosciante.

_ “Bene”_ pensò. 

Era esattamente quello che stava cercando. Rimase sotto la pioggia lasciando che le gocce si insinuassero tra i suoi capelli, bagnassero gli occhiali fino a non permettergli di vedere nulla. Quando decise di rientrare non si rese nemmeno conto che aveva iniziato a tremare:era completamente fradicio.  Lanciò un’occhiata ad Hermione che era sempre sotto le coperte solo che adesso dormiva; almeno aveva smesso di piangere. Si spostò verso il suo letto e lentamente si tolse i vestiti bagnati e li mise ad asciugarevicino alla stufa. Rimase solo con la biancheria e si infilò sotto le coperte riscaldandosi con un incantesimo, tremava ancora da capo a piedi.  Continuava a pensare alle parole di Ron. Come si era permesso di ricordargli che non aveva dei genitori? Pensava che non avendoli a lui non importasse nulla degli altri? Cercò di scacciare il pensiero e senza rendersene conto, lentamente, si addormentò avvolto dal tepore delle coperte e dell’incantesimo. 

I giorni passarono con il fantasma di Ron tra lui e Hermione, ma le cose sembrarono tornare alla normalità solo la sera che tornarono da Godric’s Hollow. Hermione si era presa cura di lui e gli aveva detto che purtroppo la sua bacchetta si era spezzata. Dopo la solita modesta cena leiandò subito a letto mentre Harry rimase ancora in piedi. Poco dopo la sentì piangere, o meglio sentì i suoi tentativi di nascondere le lacrime. Non seppe per quale motivo lo fece, forse perché lei si era presa cura di lui e lui non aveva mai fatto nulla o forse perché anche lui aveva bisogno di parlare, così si alzò e si avvicinò al suo letto: 

_“ Hermione…”_ non appena lei sentì la sua voce smise di piangere e si alzò asciugandosi le guance.

_“ Hermione, mi dispiace. Io…è colpa mia. Se non avessi reagito alle sue parole lui ora sarebbe qui e….e tu non dovresti piangere tutte le sere!” _lei lo guardò e nel momento in cui pronunciò_ “lui”_ fu scossa da un piccolo brivido. 

_“ No, Harry non è colpa tua. Sapeva benissimo che era l’horcrux a farlo parlare in quel modo eppure, eppure ha detto comunque quelle cose orribili. Mi dispiace davvero. Ti prometto che nonmi sentirai più piangere” _rispose con voce debole

_“ Non devi, puoi piangere quanto vuoi. È solo che vorreipoter fare qualcosa per esserti più vicino. _

_Mi fa male vederti così…”_ parlò con voce bassa, cercando di non guardarla negli occhi. Poi senza pensare, in un secondo, le fu vicino. La strinse tra le braccia; lei così piccola e fragile appoggiò il viso sul suo petto e si lasciò andare piangendo, dando sfogo a tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto. Passarono minuti, forse ore e rimasero così, abbracciati l’uno all’altra, senza nessuno ad interromperli. Harry sentiva il respiro di Hermione sul suo petto e le sue piccole mani che stringevano la sua maglietta. Sentiva che Hermione aveva bisogno di qualcuno al suo fianco, qualcuno che la confortasse, non chiedeva altro. 

Hermione aveva sperato tanto in un abbraccio. Aveva cercato di nascondere sempre le sue lacrime, lacrime non di dolore perché Ron era andato via, ma di rabbia perché non la aveva ascoltata. Non voleva altro in quel momento, voleva rimanere così, abbracciata ad Harry, lui che c’era sempre stato, lui che l’aveva sempre confortata e stimata. Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore Hermione sciolse l’abbraccio ed Harry, nel lasciarla andare, le accarezzò la guancia asciugandole una piccola lacrima che era rimasta appena sotto l’occhio. Nel farlo la guardò negli occhi e per la prima volta notò come, nonostante rossi per il pianto, fossero così piccoli e di un color nocciola sfumato, erano davvero belli. Hermione non si aspettava il gesto di Harry e nemmeno che lui le rivolgesse quello sguardo così intenso:non lo aveva mai fatto. In quel momento lui si portò all’altezza del suo viso, fino a guardarla dritta negli occhi. 

_“Dio”_, pensò,_" da quando è diventata così dannatamente bella?" _

Ma trovò subito la risposta:non lo era diventata, lo era sempre stata. Per un istante Hermione ebbe la folle idea che Harry stesse per baciarla, ma si allontanò solo per guardala direttamente negli occhi.Lei non seppe cosa stava accadendo, ma lo sguardo di Harry la costrinse a fissare il suo sugli occhi verdi di lui; in quel momento Hermione notò quanto erano verdi, così profondi, belli e nel guardarli le trasmisero un senso di sicurezza. Harry non pensò un momento di più, si avvicinò ad Hermione fino a sfiorare le sue labbra e rimase così, conpoca distanza tra loro, spostò lo sguardo sulle sue labbra e senza pensare posò la sua bocca su quella di Hermione e fu un’esplosione pura. Al primo contatto Harry rimase senza fiato, le emozioni che ne seguirono furono contrastanti ma lentamente il desiderio e l’avidità presero il sopravvento: voleva quelle labbra, le desiderava, poi capì non erano le labbra che voleva, ma Hermione. 

L’ultima cosa che leiricordavaerano gli occhi di Harry che guardavano le sue labbra, erano così vicini, la sua mente le stava urlando di allontanarsi, ma il suo cuore le suggeriva di rimanere immobile e lei aveva sempre seguito il suo cuore. Così quando Harry la baciò, quando le loro labbra si incontrarono Hermione provò una scossa, un’emozione che le travolse il cuore come un’onda. Si accorsedi come lui lentamente si fosse fatto più audace, ma questo non la spaventò perché scopri che anche lei era pervasa dalla stessa avidità e senza preoccuparsi di come dovesse sembrare dischiuse le labbra e lasciò che lui indugiasse sulla sua bocca. Sentì un brivido nel momento in cui la sua lingua incontrò quella di Harry.Fu percorsa da fremito quando la mano di lui si infilò sotto la sua camicetta sfiorando prima il suo fianco con delicatezza e poi con forza. Si staccarono e entrambi rossi in viso si guardarono. Senza parlare Harry cominciò ad sbottonare con lenti movimenti la camicia di Hermione. Pensava chelo avrebbe fermato invece con sua grande sorpresa lei concentrò la sua attenzione sulla maglietta di lui e, prendendola dai bordi, la sfilò sopra latesta. Nel farlo la sua mano sfiorò il fianco di Harry che venne percorso da un brivido. Rimasti solo in biancheria intima, entrambi consapevoli di ciò che stavano per fare, Harry si avvicinò e la baciò di nuovo con passionefacendola sdraiare sul letto appoggiando il proprio corpo sopra il suo. Non appena sentì il contatto con il suo corpo Hermione si sentì percorsa da un’emozione mai provata; passò le sue mani dietro la nuca di Harry rispondendo al bacio, scese lentamente sulla schiena, si staccò dalla sua bocca e accarezzò il petto di Harry indugiando sui i pettorali e i sui addominali. Non si era accorta di quanto fosse robusto, muscoloso e perfetto. All’improvviso si sentì avvampare: voleva Harry, lo sentiva più vicino che mai e in quel momento fu come se lui le avesse letto nel pensiero. Si capirono con uno sguardo e Harry lentamente lasciò che fu il desiderio a guidarlo così che lui e Hermione divenissero una cosa sola, uniti come non non lo erano mai stati prima, felici e completi.


	2. Non è giusto

Quando Hermione aprì gli occhi fu travolta dal ricordo di ciò che era accaduto la sera prima e per la prima volta, arrossì. Non fu per vergogna, ma per pura felicità. Mentre la sua mente era percorsa dai ricordi si rese conto che Harry era proprio dietro di lei. Aveva un braccio sul suo fianco e l’altro che sorreggeva la testa, sveglio. Dall’entrata della tenda filtrava un raggio di sole che disegnava riflessi chiari sui suoi capelli neri, con lo sguardo posato su di lei. Non appena la vide Harry si aprì in un sorriso: 

_“Ciao” _le disse. 

Hermione notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi. Era coperto fino alla vita dal lenzuolo ed era semplicemente bellissimo, senza dire nulla si chinò verso di lui e gli posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra.

_“ Ciao”_ rispose. 

Harry si girò leggermente e si chinò oltre il bordo del letto, oltrepassando Hermione e raccogliendo qualcosa da terra, ma prima che lei potesse chiedergli cosa fosse la fermò: 

_”Non guardare!”_

“_Harry, ma cosa..!”_ pochi istanti dopo Harry si tirò su e leivide che aveva in mano una rosa, una rosa rossa_._

_“Per te…” _disse porgendola ad Hermione. 

Lei rimase per un attimo in silenzio, una rosa. 

Nessuno le aveva mai regalato una rosa.Arrossìfelice per questo gesto dolce e così inaspettato. Hermione la prese timidamente tra le mani e con un sorriso ne inspirò l’odore, era dolce, con un profumo di terra fresca. 

“_Grazie” _disse, cercò di parlare con voce ferma, ma quel gesto, seppure così piccolo le aveva procurato un’emozione unica. 

_“ Hermione, io volevo…volevo dirti che quello che è successo stanotte, insomma, non voglio che tu creda che sia stata una cosa senza valore. Io non l’ho fatto per consolarti, l’ho fatto perché lo volevo. Davvero.” _disse con voce bassa. Hermione non credeva a quelle parole: Harry, il suo migliore amico le stava dicendo quello che provava. Fece un respiro profondo e decise di dare voce a quello che aveva provato e stava ancora provando in quello stesso istante. 

_“Anche io Harry, non avrei mai potuto immaginare che sarebbe stato così bello. Lui,insomma, lui non c’entra niente. Anche io l’ho fatto perché è stato il cuore a guidarmi, ed è stato bellissimo.”_ Abbassò lo sguardo su Harry leggermente imbarazzata e notò che si stava agitando.

_“ O mio Dio Hermione, era…?Era la tua prima volta? Oddio perché non me lo hai detto? Avrei cercato di rendere le cose migliori, un’atmosfera migliore, insomma, così sembra davvero una cosa priva di valore!! _esclamò_. _

_“ Harry, no! Non ne ho avuto bisogno, è stato tutto così perfetto. Io, non mi importa di candele, fiori, atmosfera. Mi basti tu…” _Adesso si sentiva davvero imbarazzata e sperava che Harry ricambiasse, perché se non lo avesse fatto sarebbe stato molto più imbarazzante di quanto già non fosse. 

A quelle parole il cuore di Harry si riempì di gioia, e senza curarsi di nulla la baciò. Stavolta con più sicurezza, con la consapevolezza che quello che avevano era reale. Hermione rispose al bacio lasciandosi guidaredal suo cuore. 

Passarono i giorni e rimasero sempre insieme, sempre più vicini tra loro ma lontani da tutto il resto. Poi una sera dopo cena, sdraiati su una coperta vicino alla piccola stufa, Harry circondava Hermione in un abbraccio e lei aveva la testa appoggiata al suo petto i due riflettevano in silenzio mano nella mano, quando d’un tratto Harry esclamò: 

_“Herm?”_lei si girò e lo guardò.

_“ Ti amo”_ le disse. 

Finalmente aveva detto ad Hermione di amarla, adesso nulla li avrebbe più ostacolati. Hermione si era commossa e con gli occhi lucidi lo guardò a sua volta: 

_ “Ti amo anche io, Harry”_ si avvicinò a lui e le loro labbra si toccarono. 

Si baciarono a lungo così, abbracciati l’uno all’altra, senza desiderare altro.

_“Devo andare” _disse Harry. 

_“No, dai aspetta ancora un po’!” _rispose Hermione.

_“Non posso Herm, è già tardi. Devo controllare non si sa mai, tu va a dormire ok?” _

_“Uffa! E va bene!”_

Harry sciolse l’abbraccio e la aiutò ad alzarsi, piegò la coperta e la appoggiò sul tavolo, prese la sua bacchetta e prima di uscire le diede un bacio veloce per poi incamminarsi verso l’uscita.

_ “Harry aspetta!”_ gridò Hermione. 

Si avvicinò e gli rubò un bacio, lo strinse a sé e poi lo lasciò andare dicendo:

_ “Ora puoi andare…” _

_Dio quanto era bella! Bella da far male ed era sua! _Harry non ci credeva! 

Uscì dalla tenda avvolto dal freddo invernale con il ricordo del bacio sulle sue labbra.

_“Hermione!”_ la ragazza si svegliò udendo la voce di Harry. Si rese subito conto però chec’era qualcosa che non andava, aveva la voce spezzata. Si precipitò fuori senza indossare il cappotto urlando:

“_Harry! Harry che succede?” _

Varcata la soglia della tenda lo vide lì in piedi, completamente fradicio; aveva la sua bacchetta in una mano e la spada di Grifondoro nell’altra. Il suo viso era una maschera di dolore, guardò i suoi occhi e non furono necessarie parole, capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa di sbagliato. All’improvviso notò una figura alla sua sinistra, si girò e questauscì lentamente dalla penombra: Ron. 

Ad Hermione mancò il fiato. Non si portò le mani al petto per mascherare il dolore ma avrebbe desiderato tanto farlo. 

_“Ehi” _disse Ron accennando un sorriso. 

Lei però non lo stava ascoltando, non voleva, pensava solo a quello che il suo ritorno poteva significare per lei ed Harry.

Harry era appena uscito all’aria fredda, il ritorno di Ron era stato un duro colpo. 

Sì, aveva distrutto l’horcrux e lo aveva salvato, ma il suo ritorno, la sua presenza significava la fine per lui ed Hermione.

La fine di tutto. 

Lei era dentro e stava aspettando che Ron si addormentasse per uscire: doveva parlare assolutamente con Harry.Pochi minuti dopo lo sentì russare, così indossò il cappotto e uscì senza fare rumore.  Trovò Harry vicino ad un albero poco lontano dalla tenda, lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò da dietro, lui al tocco delle mani di leichiuse gliocchi e dopo pochi secondi sciolse l’abbraccio avvolgendola tra le sue braccia. Voleva stringerla a sé il più possibile.

_ “ Cosa faremo, Harry?”_ chiese Hermione

_“ Niente, Herm, niente. Non possiamo dirglielo, sei tutto per lui e ne sarebbe devastato.” _disse 

_“ Allora dovremmo comportarci come se non fosse successo nulla? Tu finirai con Ginny e io con lui come tutti credono?” _chiese Hermione. E nel momento in cui fece la domanda capì di non volere la risposta, perché sì, quello avrebbero fatto, in fondo già lo sapeva.

_” Sì, Herm,” _disse Harry con voce incrinata _”faremo esattamente questo. Non abbiamo altra scelta. Voglio che tu sappia chevivere questo con te anche se solo per poco tempo è stata una delle cose più belle della mia vita e in futuro anche senon saremo insiemevivrò il ricordo di te. Io ti amo Herm e lo farò sempre.” _disse le ultime parole con difficoltà: non riusciva a lasciarla andare. 

Hermione aveva iniziato a piangere ma Harry la strinse forte a sé 

“_ Anche io ti amo Harry e non dimenticherò. Te lo prometto.” _

Harry le diede un bacio: il loro ultimo bacio. Cercò di trasmetterle tutto l’amore che provava mentre lei rispose con tutta la passione e l’amore che aveva.Harry si voltò e disse:

_ “ Va Herm, va a dormire” _ma lei rimase lì senza muoversi cercando le sue mani.

_” No, Harry io..”_

_“Ti prego, va!”_ disse quasi urlando e lei con le guance segnate dalle lacrime esclamò:

_” Non…..solo che. Non è giusto! _e corse verso la tenda. 

“_ Sì”_ disse Harry,_ “non è giusto.”_


	3. Equilibrio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! Eccomi con il terzo capitolo di questa storia, spero vi piaccia!   
Se volete fatemelo sapere con un commento.   
Buona lettura!   
EffeI 28

_Quattro anni dopo _

_“Ginny!! Per caso hai visto dove sono i calzini blu?”_ esclamò Harry.

_ “Hai provato nel cassetto, magari!”_

Erano in ritardo come loro solito. Harry si era vestito per metà, aveva la camicia bianca e i pantaloni del completo blu che indossava in ufficio. Da quattro anni aveva sconfitto Voldemort, avevano perso molte persone in quella dannata guerra: Malocchio, Dobby, Remus,Tonks, Fred. Ai Weasley era servito molto tempo per cercare di assorbire il colpo e George era rimasto da solo nella stanza che condivideva con li suo gemello per giorni, senza uscirne e senza parlare con nessuno. Harry e Hermione avevano cercato a modo loro di stare vicino a Ginny e Ron, ma forse solo il tempo avrebbe alleviato il dolore.

_“Trovati!”_ esclamò Harry_ “Erano sulla sedia!”_ disse ridendo.

_“ Visto, che ti avevo detto!”_ rispose Ginny.

All’improvviso suonò il campanello

_“Dannazione! Devono essere Ron e Hermione! Ginny, puoi andare tu?”_ chiese.

Dove diavolo aveva messo la cravatta? Si era infilato le scarpe e aveva preso la giacca ma non trovava la cravatta, si maledì per non aver messo le sue cose in ordine. Ginny si diresse alla porta e, dopo averla aperta, lasciò entrare suo fratello ed Hermione. Ron indossava la sua tuta da Quidditch, uguale a quella della sorella. Avevano una piccola squadra che allenavano in periferia, composta da giovani promesse del Quidditch da poco uscite da Hogwarts, mentre nel fine settimana si allenavano con la squadra di Londra di cui Ron era il portiere di riserva e lei, un’ottima cacciatrice.

_"Buongiorno Ginny”_ disse Ron salutandola con bacio sulla guancia. Harry uscì dalla stanza ancora in cerca della cravatta.

“ Harry! Ancora così? Siamo in ritardo!” esclamò Hermione.

_"Buongiorno anche a te Hermione”_ rispose Harry sorridendo _“ Lo so, lo so siamo in un terribile ritardo, ma non riesco a trovare la cravatta blu!”_ esclamò lui.

_“Hai provato nella borsa?”_gli suggerì’ lei.

_ “La borsa? Ma certo!”_ disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e si precipitò verso la poltrona sulla quale la aveva lasciata la sera prima. Frugò in tutte le tasche e alla fine tirò fuori la cravatta.

_" Eccola! Finalmente, grazie Herm”_ detto questo si avvicinò allo specchio per fare il nodo, ma aveva così fretta che l’unico risultato fu un nodo completamente storto. Prima che provasse a rifarlo Hermione alzando gli occhi al cielo, esclamò con tono esasperato

_"Oh! Vieni qui!”_ si avvicinò a lui e posò la sua valigetta vicino a quella di Harry. Indossava un completo beige composto da una gonna e una giacca con sotto una camicetta leggera, scarpe decolletè a loro volta beige con i capelli raccolti in una coda di cavallo. Fece girare Harry verso di lei e con movimenti sicuri, prima passò la cravatta dietro il collo della camicia e poi fece il nodo.

_“Ecco”_ disse aggiustando prima i bordi della cravatta e poi aiutandolo ad indossare la giacca.

_"Perfetto come sempre.”_ disse Harry e si chinò dandole un bacio sulla guancia.

Hermione sentì un brivido, ma rimase ferma e cercò di non far trasparire nulla. Harry aveva agito d’istinto, ormai tra lui ed Hermione non c’era più nulla, erano abituati a salutarsi con questi piccoli gesti, eppure entrambe, ogni volta, involontariamente trasmettevano all’altro tutto quello che i loro cuori avevano dovuto rifiutare. Ginny osservò la scena con fare distaccato e infastidito. Harry aveva sempre avuto un rapporto speciale con Hermione, logico erano cresciuti insieme, eppure ogni volta, nonostante sapesse che Harry la amava, era gelosa di Hermione. Lei riusciva a capirlo con un semplice sguardo, la loro complicità era innegabile, non era mai sfuggita né ai suoi occhi né a quelli di suo fratello.

_" Bene! Andiamo allora!”_ esclamò Hermione.

_“Pronto!”_ esclamò Harry. Prese la borsa dalla poltrona, il cappotto dall’attaccapanni e dopo aver preso le chiavi seguì Ginny fuori dal portone. Tirò fuori la bacchetta e lanciò i soliti incantesimi i protezione sulla casa.

_“Dai Harry! “_ esclamò Ron.

_"Arrivo, arrivo!"_ Salì in macchina sul sedile posteriore vicino a Ginny. Pochi minuti più tardi Ron si fermò vicino all’ingresso del _Ministero_ e dopo aver salutato sia Ginny che Ron, Harry ed Hermione scesero dall’auto diretti alla cabina. Entrambe lavoravano al reparto Auror, condividendo l’ufficio. Come ogni mattina entrarono nella cabina e in silenzio guardarono la strada scomparire mentre la famigliare voce annunciava i vari dipartimenti.

_“ Vuoi un caffè? Con la fretta non ho fatto colazione e sto morendo!”_ esclamò Harry.

_“Oh, no grazie”_ rispose Hermione.

_ “ Oh, dai!!”_ insisté lui.

_ “ Va bene, va bene! Ma prendo solo il caffè!” _detto questo si incamminarono verso la nuova caffetteria aperta da poco all’ingresso del _Ministero_. Harry aprì la porta e invitò Hermione ad entrare. L’interno era composto da un serie di tavoli sui due lati più alcuni sgabelli vicini al bancone. Harry si diresse verso la cassa con Hermione al suo fianco.

_” Hermione!”_ esclamò un voce alla loro sinistra, Harry era convinto di averla già sentita da qualche parte.

_ “ Cormac!”_ esclamò lei in tono sorpreso.

Cormac? pensò Harry, chi diavolo era Cormac? Si voltò e capì di chi era quella voce, quella fastidiosa, odiosissima voce: Cormac McClaggen. Che diavolo ci faceva quello lì? Non appena vide Hermione si illuminò e da sopra il bancone le prese la mano e la baciò con inaspettata nonchalance. Hermione rimase sorpresa dal gesto inaspettato e prima che potesse replicare Harry esclamò:

_"McClaggen!”_ allungando la mano, lui distolse lo sguardo da Hermione e lo spostò su di lui con disprezzo.

_"Potter..”_ e senza stringere la sua mano si rivolse di nuovo ad Hermione.

_ “Allora cosa prendi?”_ le chiese.

Harry non lo aveva mai sopportato e poi guardarlo in quel modo? Chi diavolo si credeva di essere!? Prima che Hermione potesse rispondere lo guardò negli occhi e disse :

_"Hermione prende un caffè macchiato e io un croissant con un cappuccino….ti aspettiamo al tavolo.” _

Prima che potesse reagire spinse Hermione verso il tavolo e lasciò McClaggen mentre lo fulminava con lo sguardo. Hermione non aveva aperto bocca, si tolsero i cappotti e si accomodarono, lei era un pò in imbarazzo e Harry cercò di rompere il silenzio.

_ “ Cormac!? Insomma sul serio! Che diavolo ci fa quell’imbecille qui?” _

_“Harry!”_ esclamò lei indignata

_ “Cosa?”_ rispose lui

_ “ Non insultarlo!” _

_“ Perché, scusa non dirmi che...?”_

_ “ No! Certo che no! E’ solo che è gentile e non voglio che tu lo offenda, pensi di riuscirci?”_ gli domandò.

_ “ Bé, è piuttosto difficile, insomma è un pallone gonfiato!” _

_“Non è vero!” disse lei._

_“ Ah no?” _

_“No! È solo un po' troppo…..esaltato. Tutto qui. Non c’è bisogno però che tu glielo faccia notare!”_ esclamò.

_ “ Più esaltato di me?”_ le domandò Harry con un sorriso.

_"Oh, no!”_ rispose lei _“tu lo sei molto di più!” _

_“Ah, come…”_ non poté finire la frase perché lei lo incenerì con lo sguardo avvertendolo che Cormac stava arrivando con un vassoio.

_“ Ecco il tuo caffè macchiato.”_ disse rivolto ad Hermione, poi senza dire una parola, posò o meglio gettò il piatto con il cornetto di Harry e il suo cappuccino dopodiché tornò al bancone.

_"Dico lo hai visto?”_ esclamò Harry indignato_ "sicuramente voleva gettarmi il cappuccino sul completo!”_ Aggiustò il piatto con il cornetto e, dopo aver preso lo zucchero, alzò lo sguardo su Hermione che tentava di soffocare un sorriso.

_ “ Cosa? Che…che cosa hai da ridere?”_

_ “ Io? Nulla, assolutamente nulla”_ disse.

_ “Non è vero. Perché ridi? Che c’è di così divertente?”_ disse dando un morso al cornetto.

_“Nulla, Harry davvero!”_ ma non riusciva a togliersi quel sorriso dal viso.

_"Ok, ci penso io a farti passare quel sorrisetto!”_ e con il dito prese un pò di schiuma dal suo cappuccino e le sporcò il naso.

_ “Oh!! Ma cosa!? Questa me la paghi”_ esclamò, cosi anche lei gli sporcò il naso con un po' di schiuma.

_“Oh andiamo! Sul serio? IO, sono una persona seria!”_ disse lui.

_"Oh! Tu saresti la persona seria! Insomma dai guardati!” _disse lei scoppiando a ridere. Era tanto che Harry non rideva ma soprattutto non la sentiva ridere, così si lasciò semplicemente trasportare con lei da quel piccolo momento di gioia. All’improvviso sentirono bussare sul vetro alla loro sinistra rivelando il viso amichevole del Signor Weasley che li salutava con un sorriso. Harry si passò il fazzoletto sul viso e fece cenno lui di entrare.

_" Signor Weasley”_ esclamò Harry alzandosi e stringendogli la mano.

_"Oh, andiamo Harry, ormai siamo di famiglia puoi chiamarmi Arthur! Anche tu Hermione!”_ esclamò.

_“Allora, come mai colazione al bar? Non ditemi che i miei figli non si prendono cura di voi!” _

_"Oh no! No, assolutamente no! E’colpa di Harry. Vede stamattina ha fatto tardi e non ha mangiato nulla”_ disse Hermione. Harry la guardò con uno sguardo di falso rimprovero.

_“Ah Harry, Harry! “_ esclamò il signor Weasley “

_"Colpevole!”_ disse Harry sorridendo.

_“Bé ragazzi io devo andare, ci vediamo domenica. Molly è già in fibrillazione! Non vede l’ora di avervi tutti insieme la domenica! E non è la sola! “_ disse.

_ “ Già! Saluti la signora Weasley da parte nostra”_ disse Hermione.

_ “ Naturalmente. Buona giornata, ragazzi!”_ disse avviandosi verso la porta.

_“ Anche a lei signor Weasley”_ rispose Harry.

_“ Dannazione Harry!”_ esclamò Hermione.

_"Cofa? “_ disse lui, aveva appena dato un morso al cornetto.

_“Sono le 8.35, dobbiamo andare! Faremo tardi anche oggi!"_

_"Cosa!?" _disse Harry.

_ “ Merlino hai ragione, dai andiamo!”_ indossarono i cappotti e finirono velocemente i caffè. Harry passò in cassa a pagare mentre Hermione si sistemava. Quando lei lo raggiunse McClaggen spuntò da dietro il bancone e salutò Hermione con aria sognante.

_“ Buona giornata Cormac”_ disse lei e con un gesto studiato Harry le cinse la vita con un braccio e la spinse verso l’uscita: Voleva vendicarsi di McClaggen.

_"A presto, McClaggen”_ e uscì dal bar con una Hermione imbarazzata e piacevolmente sorpresa.

_"Scusami, ma volevo fargliela pagare”_ disse lui togliendo il braccio non appena furono lontani dal locale.

_"Tranquillo, ma non dovresti farlo!”_ disse.

_ “Oh andiamo Herm! Lasciami divertire un po’! E poi non dirmi che non fa ridere anche te!”_ esclamò lui accennando un sorriso.

_ “ Forse”_ rispose Hermione accennando un sorriso. 

_"Adesso lascia stare Cormac e concentrati su una scusa per il signor Thompson!" _esclamò.

_"Giusto! Hai ragione!"_ e cominciò a far lavorare la sua mente per trovare una scusa abbastanza convincente. Pochi minuti dopo Harry bussò alla porta dell’ufficio aggiustandosi giacca e cravatta, con la speranza di non apparire troppo sciatto.

_ “ Avanti!”_ disse una voce dall’interno.

Harry spinse la porta e si trovò davanti il signor Thompson. Il loro capo era un mago di mezza età, basso con una pancia che cercava continuamente di nascondere in un gilet di tweed che nessuno indossava più, o quasi. Aveva dei baffi marroni e dei piccoli occhietti celesti. Ogni volta che Harry li guardava gli insinuavano uno strano senso di timore, ma a parte questo era un buon mago.

_"Ah! Potter e Granger! Bene, bene! Accomodatevi, finalmente siete arrivati!”_ esclamò con il suo vocione. Harry si era sempre chiesto come diavolo facesse ad avere una voce del genere, insomma era così…basso e piccolo!

_"Ho dovuto convocarvi nel mio ufficio in quanto da come risulta sulla vostra tabella dei turni, questa settimana è iniziata come la precedente, devo ricordavi che siete arrivati in ritardo 3 mattine su 5?! Insomma Granger che cosa diavolo mi combina!" _esclamò rivolto ad Hermione, ma prima che lei potesse risponder Harry si intromise.

_ "È colpa mia signor Thompson. Ecco vede io e la signorina Granger abitiamo nella stessa zona e la mattina arriviamo qui al Ministero insieme e queste mattine ci sono stati degli imprevisti, anzi io ho avuto degli imprevisti, perciò la causa del suo ritardo sono io_.”

Hermione gli lanciò uno sguardo infuriato, odiava quando lui prendeva le sue difese, ma in questo caso era necessario, non voleva che lei fosse punita per un suo errore.

_" Ah, bé allora c'è suo zampino Potter! Direi che se mi assicurate di arrivare PUNTUALI al lavoro nei prossimi 2 giorni, potrei ridurre il piano di recupero che avevo elaborato.”_ disse.

_ “ Piano di recupero signore?”_ chiese Hermione.

_ “ Oh sì piano di recupero Granger, vede a causa di questi imprevisti lei e Potter avete accumulato un ritardo complessivo di circa due ore, pertanto intendo farvi recuperare quelle due ore…questa sera. Uscirete da questo ufficio alle 20.00 e solo, ripeto SOLO, dopo essere assolutamente certi di aver completato tutto il lavoro arretrato. Sono stato chiaro?”_ disse.

_ “ Assolutamente signore”_ risposero Harry e Hermione in coro.

_ “ Molto bene, ora via via! Al lavoro, forza!!”_ detto questo girò i tacchi e si sedette alla scrivania congedandoli. Così i due si alzarono e uscirono in silenzio diretti alle loro scrivanie. Usciti dall’ufficio Harry guardò Hermione ma prima che potesse parlare lei esclamò

_"Dio Harry! Non ci posso credere un richiamo ufficiale! Insomma, IO, io ho ricevuto un richiamo! Dannazione! Domani mattina sarà meglio che tu ti faccia trovare fuori casa alle 08.00 precise o giuro che se non posso lanciarti uno schiantesimo...io….temo che l’unica cosa che mi rimanga da fare sia regalarti una dannata sveglia!" _esclamò.

Per un attimo si guardarono e poi scoppiarono a ridere insieme.

_"Hai ragione. Mi dispiace averti fatto prendere un richiamo, non è da te. Ti prometto che domani mattina sarò fuori dalla tua porta alle 08.00 precise”_ disse con un sorriso.

Più tardi quella sera, usciti alle 20.00 in punto dal Ministero, il cellulare di Hermione squillò.

_”Mamma! Ciao!”_ disse.

_ “ Ma certo! Oh vuoi dire adesso? Ok, a tra poco!_”

_“Tutto ok?”_ le chiese Harry.

_"Oh, sì sì tutto bene. È solo che i miei vorrebbero che passassi un attimo da loro ma tu va pure. Io torno da sola”_ disse. Si era appena allontanata quando sentì una stretta trattenerla.

Harry la aveva bloccata prendendola per un braccio.

_ “ Non esiste che tu te ne vada in giro da sola a quest’ora!”_ esclamò.

_ “ Oh Harry, non preoccuparti so badare a me stessa.”_ disse lei .

_“ Oh, lo so, ma non voglio in alcun modo che tu vada da sola, perciò che ti piaccia o meno, io vengo con te!”_ e detto questo le prese la mano e si smaterializzò cercando di concentrarsi sul ricordo che aveva della vecchia casa di Hermione. Pochi secondi dopo si ritrovarono nel bel mezzo di una strada e Hermione si rese contro di avere ancora la mano stretta a quella di Harry. Come aveva fatto a portarli ì? Sciolse la stretta e lo guardò: 

_"Come? Insomma, come ti sei ricordato dove vivono i miei genitori?”_ chiese con aria sorpresa.

_ “ Bé in realtà ricordavo solo il quartiere. Lo hai nominato tu una volta e poi se avessi aspettato ancora saresti venuta da sola, e questo non potevo permettertelo.”_ disse con un sorriso.

Si guardò intorno cercando di capire quale potesse essere la casa dei Granger.

_ “ Allora, qual è ?”_ disse

_“ Quella lì”_ rispose Hermione.

Stava indicando una piccola casetta a due piani, la tipica villetta inglese a schiera, che si trovava al centro tra tutte le altre ed era interamente in mattoni marroni.

_"Bè, allora andiamo!"_ e detto così si avviò verso il giardino.

Hermione rimase per un attimo ferma in strada. Quante volte Harry la aveva sorpresa? Anche adesso la aveva colta alla sprovvista ricordandosi il quartiere dove vivevano i suoi genitori, e ora stava per vedere la casa della sua infanzia. Nemmeno Ron l’aveva ancora vista, ripensandoci lui era il primo. Scacciò il pensiero e si avviò a sua volta. Giunti davanti alla porta bussò e dopo pochi secondi apparve sua madre.

_ “ Tesoro!”_ disse.

_ “ Ciao, mamma!”_ rispose Hermione abbracciandola.

“_Oh, ma non sei sola! Harry ciao!”_ si era accorta di una figura vicino sua figlia.

_ “ Buonasera Signora Granger”_ rispose Harry lei lo abbracciò e li invitò ad entrare.

_“ Venite!” _

Varcata la soglia Harry si trovò dentro una sala da pranzo molto semplice: un camino sulla destra, la cucina sulla sinistra e delle scale di fronte all’entrata, che portavano ad un piano superiore. Così, pensò Harry, è qui che è cresciuta Hermione, era davvero bellissima.

_“Hermione!”_ la voce del padre di Hermione irruppe nei suoi pensieri riportandolo alla realtà, il quale dopo aver abbracciato la figlia si rivolse a lui.

_ “ Harry Potter! Ciao ragazzo!” _

_“ Buonasera Signor Granger!”_ disse Harry stingendogli la mano.

"_È davvero una casa bellissima, complimenti”_ aggiunse.

_ “ Oh, niente di che! È una casa babbana!” _

_“Oh mi creda, le case babbane non sono così piene di…magia come questa. Io ho passato tutta la mia adolescenza all’interno di una di queste!”_ disse ridendo.

_“ Oh, be hai ragione ragazzo mio, hai ragione! Nessuno lo sa meglio di te! Ma vieni, vieni accomodiamoci. Gradisci qualcosa?”_ disse il signor Granger.

_ “ No, no la ringrazio. Ho solo accompagnato Hermione. Non volevo che girasse per la strada da sola a quest’ora.”_ disse.

A queste parole il padre di Hermione si illuminò e si rivolse a sua moglie.

_“ Hai sentito, cara? Harry ha accompagnato Hermione perché non voleva che girasse da sola a quest’ora! Dannazione figliola, è un ragazzo unico!”_ esclamò.

_ “ Oh, Harry!"_ disse la signora Granger dopo essere tornata dalla cucina con Hermione.

_“ Volete fermarvi? Ho preparato da poco la cena, è ancora calda” _

_“No, mamma dobbiamo tornare a casa Ginny e Ron ci stanno aspettando. Anzi sarà meglio andare.”_ disse Hermione

_“ E così Ron è a casa”_ disse il padre di Hermione.

_“ Perché non ti ha accompagnato lui?”_ domandò con una punta di fastidio.

_ “ Papà non cominciare. Ron era già tornato a casa. Ora dobbiamo andare, ci vediamo domenica mattina, vengo a prendervi alle 11.00 d’accordo?”_ disse.

_“Va bene”_ rispose la madre.

Lentamente si avviarono alla porta e prima di uscire Harry strinse la mano al Signor Granger.

_” Buonanotte Signor Granger. Spero di vederla domenica dai Weasley” _

_“ Anche io ragazzo, anche io. Ah grazie per aver tenuto d’occhio la mia bambina”_ disse facendo l’occhiolino prima che Hermione potesse vederlo

_ “ E’ sempre un piacere”_ disse Harry con un sorriso.

Dopo aver salutato la madre uscirono e si smaterializzarono di fronte a casa di Hermione .

_“Bè allora buona notte”_ disse Harry. Si stava avviando verso casa quando all’improvviso Hermione lo richiamò.

_"Harry aspetta! Io volevo…insomma. Grazie”_ e avvicinandosi gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

Harry rimase immobile chiudendo gli occhi al tocco delle labbra di lei con la sua pelle. Quando Hermione si allontanò lui la guardò negli occhi sorridendole

_"Di niente. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Buonanotte Herm”_

_ “ Buona notte Harry”_.

La mattina successiva Hermione era pronta per uscire e non appena aprì la porta trovò Harry seduto sul muretto che costeggiava le scale.

_“ Buongiorno”_ disse lui.

Ecco lo aveva fatto di nuovo, pensò, la aveva sorpresa, ancora. Onestamente non sapeva se sarebbe arrivato puntuale e invece imprevedibile come solo lui sapeva essere, ora era lì.

_"Buongiorno a te”_ replicò lei _"Vedo che hai mantenuto la promessa, sono le 08.01”_

_ “Visto? Te lo avevo promesso. Andiamo?”_ disse porgendole il braccio.

Hermione lo prese sottobraccio e si smaterializzarono davanti alla cabina. Quella giornata trascorse senza problemi e la sera tornarono a casa come sempre. Hermione aprì la porta e Ron le venne incontro salutandola con un bacio leggero.

_“ Hai fame?”_ le chiese.

_ “Veramente non cosi tanto”_ rispose.

_” Oh bé ti farò cambiare idea”_ e senza preavviso la strinse forte a sé baciandola con passione. Hermione era stanca e voleva semplicemente riposarsi ma decise di non fermarlo e rispose al bacio.

Harry aveva appena salutato Hermione quando la sua mente tornò all’ottima notizia che avevano ricevuto quel giorno in ufficio. La mattina dopo sarebbero scesi in azione, a quanto pare per le strade di Londra si aggirava un mago novello che non riusciva a controllare i suoi poteri, così il Signor Thompson gli aveva detto che sarebbero stati loro due ad occuparsene. Finalmente! Harry non ne poteva più di starsene seduto in ufficio. Varcata la soglia del suo appartamento sentì un odore invitante provenire dalla cucina.

_“ Ginny!”_ chiamò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

_"Harry?”_ rispose lei spuntando dalla cucina. Aveva addosso il solito grembiule e capelli rossi erano legati in in una piccola coda, anche se alcuni ciuffi erano sfuggiti al laccio.

_"Ciao!”_ gli disse lei.

Harry si fermò a guardarla un attimo, così con i capelli ribelli e quella sua espressione sul viso era davvero bella. Non seppe perché, forse perché aveva bisogno di calore o forse perché era passato tanto da quando avevano trascorso del tempo insieme, le si avvicinò e dopo averle preso il viso tra le mani la baciò con trasporto.

Lei reagì in modo sorpreso e allontanandosi lo guardò:

_ "Harry…”_ disse, ma lui le sorrise silenzioso riprendendo da dove era stato interrotto.


End file.
